iMarried You?
by whatevverr
Summary: Summary: Sam, 24, and Freddie, 25, are the only people who are single. Gibby, Wendy, and Carly are all married. When Sam has too much to drink one night, she finds herself married to someone she would never gotten married to. T for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story = ) This chapter is very short, but anyway, it is only an intro. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly = (**

**rated T for sexual themes, crude humor, and drunken hookups. **

_**Summary: Sam, 24, and Freddie, 25, are the only people who are single. Gibby, Wendy, and Carly are all married. When Sam has too much to drink one night, she finds herself in lots of trouble when she realizes she got married, to someone she never would have gotten married to. Will she find love in this guy, or will everything come crashing down? **_

Sam,age 24,and Freddie,25, were caught in the hustle and bustle of their friends weddings.

Gibby,Wendy,and now Carly had all gotten married. Sam and Freddie were the only ones who were single and desperate. On the night after Carly's wedding, Sam decided to take a night to go to the Bar and try to find guys.

After 7 drinks, Sam didn't know which way was up and which way was down.

She did meet a guy, who she didn't even know the name of, who was just as drunk as she was. All she knew was hat he was cute, under the blur that her own eyes made. They didn't think when they went to the small Elvis themed wedding chapel

When she woke in the morning, all she could see was is tousled brown hair, he was laying face down. She still didn't know who he was. She couldn't look for long. All she could stare at was the small ring on her left hand.

Woah, had she gotten married? She didn't even know who she had gotten married to. She went to the bathroom, and took a shower.

The man she was with woke up. He wondered where the blonde haired beauty he met was. He looked at the ring on his left hand.

He wondered what would happen.. How would his friends react? He knew his mom would go crazy. His head hurt just thinking about it.

Finally, his new wife came out of the bathroom, and both of their eyes widened in shock.

Him?

Her?

She walked to him and sat on the bed.

"Is this for real?" she asked.

"I'm married to you?" he asked.

He looked at the blonde he had gotten married to. Sam?

She looked at him. Freddork?

This was crazy.

**A/N: It's very short, and there must be a lot of mistakes because I wrote in on my iPod touch. Please review! = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Please enjoy =D**

Chapter Two

They stare at each other for a few seconds. How had they gotten married? They didn't even know they were marrying each other.

Finally, Freddie spoke up.

"Awww, shit, what the hell are we gonna do?"

Freddie was getting stressed. Marrige was something he considered for two people who loved each other. It was also the fact that he let himself do something so stupid. He wasn't one to drink, but when he does, he ends up getting married.

Sam,on the other hand, could only think about the fact that she had gotten married to the dork. Her head also pondered the fact that her name wasn't Sam Puckett anymore. She was now Sam Benson.

She started freaking out over it.

Freddie put her arm around her. "Don't worry. I'm going to go down to my lawyer after I get dressed, and we will get divorced. Okay?"

Sam nodded. She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't said that.

After Freddie got dressed and left. Sam waited for a half an hour until he came back.

"Yeah, we are not getting divorced," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Uh, because my lawyer told me it can cost up to 25,000 dollars.." Freddie looked at the floor.

Sam couldn't afford that much money! Ahh! What was she going to do?

"What kind of trashy place are we staying in?" she asked.

He explained the motel's name and location to her.

They left and went their seperate ways.

They would never tell a soul.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Please review. Love you =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel sooooo guilty. I haven't updated in so long. Over a month it has taken me to think. I really feel ridiculous and guilty. But I got over my writers block, I'm listening to some good tunes, and I have multiple ideas. YAY! Please enjoy and forgive me. Just so you know, this is in Sam's POV now....**

Chapter 3

I walked out of the small, gross motel and I made my way to the bus stop. Freddie had already gone home. I sat in the little bus seat waiting thing and looked at the hobo near me. I dropped some cash into their hat and thought. I mean, I thought my life was so horrible. At least I had a house.

I took the bus to the only wedding chapel in town, which was, of course, Elvis themed. Just my luck. The best experience of my life is spent in front of a Elvis impersonator and a total dweeb standing near me. All the while I'm wasted out of my mind. The thought of beer brings the headache back. Shit.

I enter the guitar shaped door and watch the secretary with a bee's hide on her head eyes pop out. Wonder what I did to her. I formulate a plan inside my head. I mine as well not scare her out of her berjeeberz again.

I smile and walk up to the desk, pretending to be my least favorite relative.

"Hi, my twin sister Sam came here yesterday when she was drunk and kind of got married." I laughed and smiled a second time.

She was obviously relieved, thinking I wasn't who I was. Makes tons of sense, right?

"Yes, well, she was just charming. She got married to a Freddie Benson?" she went into business mode.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you automatically inform the state of her change in last name or does she have to do it herself?"

"We take care of it all. The state knows that she is now under the name of Samantha Benson. Someone there makes sure that any companies or banks affiliated with her know the change."

Phew. Saves me a shitload of trouble. And questions from friends and family. "Thank you so very much. Have a nice day," I said, trying not to gag at how girly I sounded.

She nodded and I walked out the door. I needed some comfort. And I wasn't going to get drunk again.

What I needed was some good oll' comfort food.

The only problem was I was out of cash, (I didn't get my paycheck from the Pancake Warehouse till Friday and I payed off rent yesterday which took my whole paycheck) and Carly was on her honeymoon. I guess I had to go to my husband's apartment for food. I shivered. It was really weird to even think. The stunning realization that I was married to Freddie hit me earlier like a ton of bricks. I still really hadn't gotten over it yet.

I made my way to his apartment on the other side of town. I tapped lightly on the door. He opened it and invited me in. He went to his small kitchenette and pulled out a box of fatcakes that he always had here for me. I nodded in thanks and started to feast on the little individually wrapped packages of goodness.

"Listen, Sam, we really need to talk."

I nodded. "I went down to the chapel and I found out that I don't have to take care of anything and they told the state of my," I gulped down what I had been chewing,"name change."

"Samantha Benson. Weird...."

"Your telling me." I grabbed another fatcake and stuffed it into my face.

He tapped lightly on the dining room table. Finally, he stopped. "Listen, we can't tell anyone about this. Carly would be disappointed in us. And my mother.... I don't even want to think about what my mother would do. You know she has these weird expectations for me? She expects me to have the perfect marriage, white picket fence, all the toppings. But I don't even know if I want any of that. Regardless, I'm not going to get any of that, because hey, I'm married."

I shot him a glare. "Yeah, I didn't know that." Sarcasm lingered on my breath

He put his hands up defensively and gave me a look that said, "Sorry, sorry, don't hit me."

I wasn't going to hit him. If I did, could that be considered spouse abuse?

"How can we not tell anyone? I mean, can we still date people? I mean, this is downright crazy," I said.

"I don't think we should date anyone. What happens if they go fishing for information and find out me or you are married? Then they would look at your last name and then come and kill me. I'm too young to die," he said.

I chuckled. "I kind of agree. And somehow, it would feel like cheating. Even though there is nothing romantic between us."

"I really could not agree with you more. I'd feel like I was committing adultery," he said.

"Haven't you already broken a rule? Isn't marriage supposed to be for love?" I countered.

"Wow, very true. There is something else on my mind...." The look on his face made me worry.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I stopped eating.

He took a deep breath. "Do you think we, you know, did it?"

I looked at the floor. "I remember some of the night. And I know that we had sex."

"ARGH! Don't say it like that... It makes it seem so... real."

I looked at him in the eyes. "This isn't pretend. You and I are really married and we really had sex. Case closed."

He nodded. I, all of a sudden, felt relieved to know that he felt as awkward as I did.

I continued eating and tried not to think of the future.

**A/N: There you go. A semi-long chapter for my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanna get you all excited. I am working on an awesome new fic, which I will not spoil or tell u what it's about. I am going to wait to post it until it's finished, which could be a while. It is Seddie tho... Please enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 4

Things were more or less the same way they always were. I mean, aside from the fact that I was married to someone I was supposed to hate and that my best friend had no clue.

Yeah, perfectly normal...

Freddie and I were very close though. He knew my querks and sometimes knew that I wanted something before I even registered it for myself. I enjoyed spending time with him and talking about things that I couldn't share with Carly.

I mean, me and him were compatible as friends. He understood me and I understood him. But there was a certain love that went into a marriage and it was, quite frankly, something that we did not have.

Not that I even wanted that something. Although, I had to admit that there was a sense of security that came with knowing that you had someone else to fall back on.

Secretly, truthfully, I yearned to tell Carly. I wanted to so badly. I needed to talk to a girl about it, and also, I felt bad. We had made a pact so many years go that we wouldn't keep secrets. She got all touchy when me and Freddie kissed, and I could only imagine how she would feel if I kept this from her.

I wasn't going to tell Freddie that I wanted to tell her. I mean, he had a point. Telling her could lead to others finding out. But the fact that he didn't want anyone to know almost hurt in a way. Even though the wanting it in secret thing was mutual, it still made me feel like I was too icky for anyone to want to marry.

Which was, of course, a dumb thing to think. I wouldn't want Freddie's love or anything. I like being independent. Right? Right.

When Carly came back from her honeymoon I was a bit worried. Would she think it was weird that I was spending time with Freddie? Would she know in a heart beat? Would she notice the small ring that I kept in one of the pockets in my purse?

A few days after she came back she decided that we needed to spend some time together. I agreed, and we went to build-a-bra. I told her that I would pay for her.

We got to the mall and started building bras. She made a nice red satin bra that was lacy and hot. Man would Tom sequeel at that when she wore it that night.

Me, on the other hand, made a plain cotton blue bra with little stars on it.

Carly decided that she wanted to build yet another bra, so I sat on one of the chairs in the store and watched her scurry around in search of the perfect materials.

She got in a fight with another girl over some pink smiley faces and then eventually I had to step in and rip them from the other girl's hand. I smiled and handed them over to Carly and sat back down.

I watched her continue on her merry way and then I watched her debate in her mind grabbing purple or pink straps, but she decided on the purple.

By the time she had finished she had a pretty dang girly, (and expensive) bra.

We waited in line for about 10 minutes, as a girl was fighting with the cashier saying that blue feathers did not cost 4 bucks extra. She lost that fight.

We finally got to the register and I went to pull out my wallet from my purse to pay the cashier 30 dollars. I looked in my wallet, and there was no money.

In my rush to get out the door I must have left the hundred dollars cash on the kitchen counter.

I smacked myself in the head.

"Carly, do you have the money and I can just pay you back?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I thought you were paying."

"I am, I just forgot the money."

"Wait, I can see your credit card. Why don't you just pay with that?"

Dang it. Dang it. Dang it. Using the credit card was exactly what I didn't want to do.

I braced myself and handed the shiny card to the clerk. She took it and scanned it. Things seemed to be going in slow motion.

The paper that I needed to sign printed out and she handed it to me.

What do I do, what do I do? Carly was watching.... but what was more important? Keeping a secret or not going to jail for credit card bust?

I went with the latter and signed the paper.

_Samantha Benson_

I watched Carly's eyes bug out when she saw it and I scanned my mind for what in the world I could do.

**A/N: Yay! This chappie's long like the last one. I'm going to leave it right there and make you sweat.... HAHA! :P **

**Please review, I would like to know your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day? SQUEE! The reason for this second chapter is the amount of reviews I got on the last one. It makes me happy. Lol... Please enjoy! **

Chapter 5

I decided on my first instinct.

"Here's your bra," I mumbled as I handed off the bag to Carly without making eye contact.

Right after she firmly had the bag in her grip I sprinted out the door. I ran through the mall.

Everything sped by me in a haze. I pushed past people and could faintly hear someone yelling "Run forest run!" in the background. **(A/N: In the mall, some dude with a briefcase ran past me so I actually yelled that.)**

I could also hear Carly yelling my name faintly. But I ignored everything and pushed myself to my car.

When I got safely in, I was gasping for air. Not long after, Carly was there tapping on the windows and I had no choice but to let her in.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell that was all about? And why the fudge did you sign that paper Samantha BENSON?"

I sighed and made my way out of the parking lot. When we got to the highway I started talking.

"Carls, you need to brace yourself for this one."

"I'm listening," she said, bite meant to be in the statement but there really was none.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. The night after you got married, I was really bumbed about being single. So I went to the bar and got wasted out of my mind. Then I woke up in a skeezy motel and..." I took a deep breath.

"And?" She was get ansty.

"There was a ring on my finger and then I realized that the other person in the room was Freddie and he was wearing a ring too and turns out in our drunken hazes we had gotten married at that Elvis chapel," I said, taking the exit to get home.

"You what? YOU WHAT? YOUR MARRIED?" She was fuming. I could sense the anger without even looking towards her.

"Yes," I whispered.

"To Freddie?" she was calming down a bit but she was still angry.

"Yes," I said even lower, my voice barely audible.

She brought her voice up back to a yell. "AND DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU TO TELL ME?"

"I wanted to, Carls, I wanted to. But it's just that we don't want anyone knowing because we dont really love each other and I don't want his phychopath mother coming at me with an axe and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me..."

"Well, Sam, I am. But not because your married. But because you didn't have the guts to confide in me. I guess the feeling of trust isn't mutual then," she said.

"No Carly... I..." I tried to come up with something to say. By this point we were already at her house.

She climbed out of the car. "I really need to think it over if I even trust you. Next thing you know you will be pregnant and try to pass it off as wieght gain due to Fatcakes!"

"Carly..." I sighed.

"Goodbye Sam," she said as she slammed the door and walked up to her door.

I drove in a daze and didn't realize the tears spilling over.

I didn't know where I was going. I just drove randomly and saw where it would take me.

Eventually, I ended up at Freddie's apartment complex.

I parked and sat in the car for a good twenty minutes, trying to stop the sobs that were escaping .

This was so un-Sam like. This was so dumb. This was just what I needed.

When the building watcher came out and told me I had to leave, I screamed in his face and told him that I was going in and that he should get a life.

Okay, maybe a few swears were inserted but, hey, I was angry.

I took the stairs up to Freddie's apartment. Yes, the stairs, but it was only because I felt like procrastinating and I really didn't want to look like I was crying.

I finally reached the 10th floor and tapped hard on his door.

When he didn't answer I screamed, "Yo dork! Let me in!"

Yes, there were swears inserted there too.

When he answered I understood why he took so long. He had a towel wrapped around his lower half, (very short towel) and his hair was all wet.

I could feel the condensation in the air.

And this hot, out of the shower Freddie was, dare I say, hot in an odd way.

"Well, you going to stand there drooling or are you going to come in?" He chuckled.

I punched him right in the gut for old times sake and told him he'd better watch it.

"Sam, have you been crying?"

Wow, two interigations in one day. I should get a world record.

**A/N: Yep. I'm leaving it there. Just because I want you all sweaty like shower-Freddie was. **

**Remember, the more people review, the faster I will update. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. **

**Well, not really, because I hate backs and mine isn't itchy. **

**-Colleen**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I haven't updated in about a week and for that I am sorry... so I will probably have another chapter up later today. Please be on the lookout for that. **

Chapter 6

"Crying? What? When do I ever cry, Benson?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I wasn't doing what I was doing.

"I know you. You are strong, but when it's something about work-- or Carly, you can get a bit emotional," he said, smiling with pride that he knew so much about me.

I took a deep breath and patted the seat near me on the couch. He walked over and sat down with a thump.

"It is, um, about Carly," I mumbled.

"What happened?" he asked, worry showing on his features.

"She is really mad at me," I said, trying not to, yet again, cry. I hated to cry in front of Freddie, it made me seem weak and vulnerable. Not to mention that I would lose respect by crying.

He gave me a look that said,"more detail please."

I took yet another breath. "She knows."

He looked at me with a shocked expression. "She knows?"

"She knows, and she was really really mad about it. "

"How the hell did this happen? Why did you tell her?" He got up and began pacing.

"I had to pay for something but I forgot my cash and Carly didn't have anything so I had to pay with credit and I had to sign Samantha Benson, and she saw."

He sighed and banged his head on the wall. "Why did we ever keep this a secret?" he asked.

"You tell me."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I.. I gotta get out of here," I stuttered, quickly, bluntly. I really had to. I couldn't stand to be near Freddie. All I could think about was the fact that I really screwed up.

"Where?" he queried.

"I guess I have to go to Carly's."

"Okay. Call me if anything goes wrong," he said, more caring then I had ever heard him.

I nodded and trudged to the door.

I went back to my car and drove back to Carly's. Man, I would be wasting a lot of gas today.

When I finally reached my destination, I took another deep breath- 5th time today- and walked up to Carly's door.

I knocked and Tom answered. "Can I talk to Carly?"

I felt like I was asking her parent, not her husband, to do so.

"Come in, _Samantha_," I heard Carly say from the background. She must really be angry.

"Tom, can you please give me and Samantha some privacy?" she asked of him. I tried not to get angry of the use of my full name.

"Carly, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she sipped some coffee.

"I feel so... angry at myself. I know if I were you I would be angry," I said. Truthfully, I had no clue what to say for her to forgive me. I would just go with the flow.

"That's good. I feel angry at you." She shot me a cold glare.

"I see I'm not welcome here. I'll just go," I mumbled. It was all part of the plan. I hopped off the stool I was sitting on and walked slowly to the door, if you could call my slumping walking. I purposefully sniffled, not too loudly, just loudly enough for her to hear.

"Sam," she said, sympathy drowning in her voice. _Yes!_

I swiveled around. "Yeah?"

"Come here." She pointed to the stool I was once at.

I obliged of course, because this was the purpose of the whole sniffling thing.

Suddenly I felt really bad. It was sad that I would trick my own best friend. It wasn't all a trick though. If only she knew that I was actually crying.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," I said. "But I want it."

"I know. I just, need to get why you didn't tell me."

"It's really hard to explain. It was a mixture of embarrassment and knowing that I really goofed up. It was also the fact that I was so shocked and that Freddie said he didn't want to tell anyone so I just agreed. Not that I'm going to blame this on Freddie though."

"Speaking of Freddie, tell him later that he needs to build up my trust again."

"Okay. I will," I said.

"So, why didn't you two just get a divorce?" she asked, slowly forgiving me.

"The price. It's just too much money for me."

"That's true," she agreed, "and I want to let you know that I'm not mad anymore and I understand that it is embarrassing to get drunk and marry someone. I would be leery to tell you, too. "

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. It was nice to have someone to talk to other than the nerd now.

When we pulled away, she smiled and we talked about things, and by the end of our talk I realized that Freddie was, in fact, a really good husband and that I should trust him more.

Of course I told Carly this, and she smiled and pestered me saying that I had feelings for him. I may have liked him a little, but when your married to someone and they are so nice, of course to develop some feelings.

Eventually we had talked for about four hours and I had to go home because I had work the next day.

I drove home and got in my duck pajamas and tucked myself in bed.

_"I'm really glad we got married, Freddie," I said. _

_ "I'm glad, too. Sam, I love you." _

_ " I love you, too. So much, "_

_ He leaned down and his lips were about to touch mine...._

I jolted awake.

Wow.

**A/N: Yay, it's long. I think this story will be a few more chapters long and then it will be all done. I have everything planned and it's going to be really good. Please review if you enjoyed it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am a bit discouraged. I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter. Please remember that the more reviews I get the faster I will update! If I don't get any reviews I will feel like no one is enjoying the story. Please, please review. **

Chapter 7

Wow.

It's funny how much a dream can affect a person. I mean, that really affected me.

It kind of brought things up to perspective. Kind of made me scrub away the junk in my eyes and realize something.

Something drastic- life changing.

I liked Freddie. There was no doubt about it. But I wasn't sure if I was in LOVE with him. We were married. I cared for him more than I should. But that dream made me think and realize that liking him wouldn't be a bad thing.

Too bad it probably is. I mean, he doesn't like me back. I constantly torment him, so why would he have any feelings for me at all?

I decided to just push all of those thoughts aside and get back to sleep.

I woke up to the annoying beeping noise in my ear, continuously buzzing at me. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to role over and go back to sleep.

But I knew that I had to get to work.

I wasn't usually someone who had a strong work ethic but I decided that if Mama wanted to be able to buy food and stuff she better get out of bed.

So I did and I walked to my bathroom. My hair was a bee's nest and I decided I didn't feel like styling it so I just put it in a ponytail. Suprisingly it didn't look super girly and it was easy so I went to work cheery.

Working at the pancake warehouse wasn't so pleasant though. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't watch TV or anything.

The pay was decent, a little over minimum wage, and at least I didn't have to clean toilets like at chili-my-bowl. I shiver from the thought.

I had tried all day not to think of Freddie. Man was it hard. Everything brought up that face to the front of my mind.

Later that day I went home. I decided that I would call Carly and tell her about my dream.

Of course she literally squealed. Then she started ranting on and on about the "Seddie demographic" and "fanfiction in the making." Sometimes I really did not understand her one little bit.

I decided I wasn't even going to ask what Seddie was. Even though I had my hunches.

I got off the phone and decided I should go visit Freddie.

I barged through his door and he smiled as he grabbed some fatcakes.

"Wow, you found the new peanut butter kind! Yummy!" I said as I unwrapped the new brand of fatcakes. These melted in my mouth and were sooo yummy.

I moaned and Freddie stifled a laugh. I lightly punched him on the arm in a playful way.

We sat down on his couch and decided to watch a movie. I really wanted to watch a scary one so I could scream and bury my head in his shoulder. Yeah, I was bad.

The movie "Ax 4" was not scary in the least bit. But I had my fun screaming and jumping at the standard parts. I decided I would grab his hand and he just smiled and glanced at out hands intertwined. My heart started fluttering like a hummingbird.

Next I screamed and buried my head in the crook of his neck. I could hear his heart- just as fast as mine was. The movie ended but I stayed in the position I was in. It was too warm and cute to pull away.

I did when he mentioned what he had making on the stove. Ham and mashed potatoes. Yumm.

I got up and sat at the breakfast bar and he came by with three plates. One with a lot of food, one with a normal sized portion, and one with some chocolate covered strawberries.

We feasted, well _I_ feasted at the ham and then craved some of those strawberries. But I made no move to eat them. I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair.

"What's wrong?" he said putting down his fork, and falling right into my little game.

"Feed me," I stated simply, showing no emotion.

His eyes widened but his hand went toward the strawberries, probably in fear of me hitting him or something.

He grabbed one and put it to my mouth and I bit into it. I chewed it down and he reached for another, obviously enjoying feeding me.

There was just something odd about this. Something- intimate and a bit scary.

But I realized from our fun that I loved him and I wanted to be with him for real.

I went home and decided it was time to do the bills.

I looked at the bills and sighed. I couldn't afford this.

Making up my mind, I grabbed my purse and went to the convenience store. I decided I would play the megabucks- putting the date of me and Freddie's marriage as the numbers. 1- 19- 10

That Saturday I called Carly to come over. We sat and watched T.V as they announced the winning numbers. The number 1 flashed up on the screen, then a 19, then a 3. But two out of 3 numbers still meant 200,000 dollars! My mouth dropped open and I got up and started screaming. I screamed the news to Carly and she joined in.

I stopped I picked up my phone and called the number to call if you won anything.

"Yes, I won."

"Name?"

"Samantha Puckett. But listen, I don't want anyone to know about this. Just send me the check and keep this on the down low."

I hung up and turned to Carly looking at me like I had 2 heads.

"What the heck did you do that for?"

"200,000 dollars is more than enough for a divorce, Carly. I don't want a divorce,"

She immediately understood and we ankle shook on not telling anyone about me winning.

**A/N: That was a bit far fetched. Heck, it was a lot far fetched. But it is soo important. I will upload next chapter later today. Then after that 2 more and it's all done. YAY!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Did I mention to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

10 days. 10 endless days of keeping the biggest secret of my life from the love of my life. I cant say that I felt guilty though.

I mean, I was stinking rich. And I had the husband of my dreams.

Nothing could ruin this.

Well, except for him finding out.

I still spent time with him, because not seeing him was more unbearable than keeping it a secret.

Oddly, he always wanted to watch scary movies and eat chocolate covered strawberries. Not like I was going to reject this or anything...

I could feel our connection grow and grow. We went together like coffee and cream, but also clashed like fire and ice.

We had the occasional bicker. Okay, not occasional. More like typical. We would always fight about the most random things.

But it was always in good fun. We always felt closer after a fight. Or at least I did.

I spent more and more time on the computer. It was my secret pleasure to read Seddie fanfiction. Yeah, I found out what it was.

Scanning the pages and pages I swooned and loved reading about the kisses and love of me and Freddie.

Anything that had the word Creddie in it would be skipped by my anxious eyes.

I guess it was a bit odd of me to be doing this. I also guess it was odd to make my own hidden seddie shipper name and make up my own stories. I guess that it was odd that I wrote about the things that actually happened in real life. I guess it was odd that I had a lot of reviews. But did I care? No.

I was reading the reviews on Carly's fanfictions (yep, she wrote them in disquise,too) and I found a review that startled me.

_FreddieB123 writes..._

_ Wow! I really love this story. If only this would really happen. Seddie FTW! _

Could it really be? Nahh, I decided.

I closed my laptop and went to bed.

I woke up to about 20 emails. All saying things like,

_You won the lottery? Congrats!_

How the heck did anyone know? What the heck?

What the heck was I going to do?

I called Carly and she knew that this happened too. Turns out someone found out and released it.

Yeah, but its not like he would be able to find out, right? I mean, he didn't google my name and stuff.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

I hopped in my car and drove to his apartment. I knocked on his door.

He opened it and looked at me with a mix of entertainment and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Well, that answers that question.

**A/N: Yep, this chapter really sucked. But I'm on a role so I will be writing the final two chapters today because I want to. If no one reviews I will be very sad. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Third chapter today baby! Yep, I'm on a writing role to make up for not updating for a month. This is the second to last chapter. **

Chapter 9

I walked in not looking him in the eyes as I said, "Tell you what, Benson?"

"That you won the lottery."

"I dunno," I said, trying to play dumb.

"No. You do know. I think its because you know you would be able to afford a divorce. I think you love me, I think you want to kiss me," he said in a sing-song way.

"So what if I do," I turned looking him straight in the eyes.

The expression on his face made it all worth it. He looked at me and grinned.

"I know I love you, I want to kiss you," he whispered, in the same sing-song way as before.

I looked up at him and I could almost cry. I was so happy it was ridiculous. One person should not be allowed so much joy in their life.

The joy only grew when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He opened his mouth a bit and I gladly took the entrance. We fell onto the couch, the swirling of our tongues and our bodies perfectly in unison.

Freddie Benson loved me.

And, hell, I loved him.

**A/N: Yep, It was short. The next chapter is an epilogue. Please review = )**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter. I loved writing this and I hoped you loved reading it just as much. Thank you. **

Epilogue

I sat at the table staring in awe at my two little, twin, girls. One with brown hair and blue eyes (exactly like me) and the other with blonde hair and brown eyes (exactly like Freddie.) We thought it was going to be the other way around, so I named Freddie's mirror and he named mine.

I laughed slightly as Freddie walked in and had an expression of anger on his face.

"Lily, come here please," he said, sighing.

The little brown haired feisty girl gave him a look that said no.

He got a bit more annoyed. "Lily, _come here."_

Yet again she tested his patience and he resulted to yelling, "Lilith Carlotta Benson you will come here this instant!"

Yeah, she went there.

"Now what in the world possessed you to just hit Mandy like that?"

"Amanda annoys me. She's so girly and bubbly. It makes me sick, Dad."

For a five year old she was pretty strong minded.

Amanda ran to me and I hugged her and kissed where Lily had hit her.

I got up and walked to Freddie and kissed him.

"Why didn't you do anything about this?" he said.

I pointed to my very round belly. Yep, triplets.

Funny how the best thing that ever happened to me happened over a drunken night.

Can I just say that I _really_ love beer?

**A/N: Yep, there you have it. It sucks, I know, but I had fun. Thank you to all my readers. Please review if you liked the story! I have another story that I will be posting the first chapter soon called It Had to Be You. Here's the summary:**

** _When Carly leaves suddenly, she leaves Freddie with a broken heart and Sam without a best friend. So, naturally, the two begin to hang out. Will Freddie ever realize that all that he wants is just sitting right in front of him?_**

** Please be on the lookout for that if you like the idea! Thanks again!**

**-Colleen. **


	11. An Authors Note

**A/N: This is just a simple authors note chapter. I wanna let all of you know that the first chapter of my new story It Had to be You is going on up right now. Please read it and review if you like iMarried You. **


End file.
